


A Story Of Birth And Spores

by ChefFanfictious



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChefFanfictious/pseuds/ChefFanfictious
Summary: This is just an extended backstory for my D&D character, a Lizardfolk Circle of Spores Druid named Thalsurr. Campaign setting is a homebrew of my DM's called Yoqar.





	A Story Of Birth And Spores

Within the Ardant Hills is a grove filled with a vast variety of fungi, cultivated and cared for by a group of Druids. For as long as their oral history dates back, they have maintained and protected the grove and assumed an important role of keeping a balance of life and death with the spores they gather and spread across Yoqar. The group are a mix of different races, the oldest being a High Elf named Wet Rot who takes on the duty of teaching the young members their history and the ways to handle and care for the fungal gardens. One day, a pair of Druids scouting the surrounding area had found an egg nestled in a moss bed with heat-emitting toadstools incubating it. One of them, a middle-aged human called Cloud Ear, saw this as a natural blessing to the unborn child and took the egg with their partner, a Dragonborn named Deathcap. After a week it had hatched, and the small Lizardfolk hatchling was born. 

They named the child Thalsurr, a Draconic name from Deathcap roughly meaning "one born of nature". Thalsurr showed a love for the grove and gardens, even in their early years, and had a natural affinity for working in the gardens and using the various fungi in poultices and cures. Once they became of age, Thalsurr was initiated into the order and was taught the extensive history of what the Druids do. It was their job to spread fresh spores across Yoqar to maintain natural decay, from the corpses grow new life and the fungi they grow help to enrich the soil for new plants, which enrich the creatures that consume the plants, which die and enrich the fungi, and the cycle continues. Thalsurr would participate in this ritual, a pilgrimage of sorts, and become a Spore Keeper to spread and re-cultivate new fungi when they finished their initial training and become a full Druid.

Ten years longer of training and meditation, focusing their energies to the natural powers and connecting physically and spiritually to the fungi, and eventually Thalsurr was deemed ready for their pilgrimage. Taking just bare supplies and a staff, Thalsurr left from the grove they lived in for so long and began their travel from the Ardent Hills into the greater part of Yoqar. Eventually, their travelling has landed them in one of the Shattered Path islands, a neutral self-ruled city called the Dragon Island of Drake's Guard.


End file.
